


Re:Wizard

by LethaleSiAn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Emi is super magnet for magical creatures, Emi wants a harem, More to add - Freeform, Multi, Reborn - Freeform, Reverse Harem, dragon army, dragons as familiars, evil overlady, she gets what she wants, too much kpop in Emi's head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethaleSiAn/pseuds/LethaleSiAn
Summary: An Kpop addict gets reincarnated in the last book that she read. Her new life consist of dragons, wizards, demons and other magical creatures. Watch as she tries to live a life without being caught. Because her dream is to be an Evil Overlady. And own one of the Big Three, but thats a story for another day.





	1. Chapter 1: Marriage? I don't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, HTTYD and any Kpop Idol(the last obviously). If I did I would be one happy girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emi gets a new companion.

Emi, 7 year old.

 

\- EEEMMMIII!- someone shouted in my ear.

My instincts acted up and my fist met the face of the one that was stupid enough to wake me up like that. When I opened my eyes I saw Draco cluching his nose. Ha, good for you bastrad… Or I shouldn’t say it because we’re twins…

\- When will you learn that you are supposed to gently wake me up- I lectured him.

He looked at me with his cute grey eyes. And to think that something this cute is going to ruin some of the lives in Hogwarts. Just my luck to end up with him. Why I couldn’t end up… I don’t know… Hana Kimi, maybe? How cool it would be to be living with so many boys?

\- But today is our birthday- he informed me.

My brain process stopped. So it’s today? I sighed and get up from bed. At this moment I heard knocking to my window. My head turned to right and I saw Channie. It took me some effort to not squeal like fangirl. What? I have slight weakness toward him AND the tallest beagle in EXO. I can’t help it. The fact that Channie is acting like overgrown puppy isn’t helping. But I’m happy, he finally started to grow. Now only his head is small enough to fit in my window. Small smile graced on my face. I opened it and Channie’s tongue was all over me.

\- I know how you missed me, you overgrown lizard, but now I have to take a bath because of you- I said, the small smile never leaving my face.

Then I looked at my little brother. Hooo? Is that jealousy that I see on his face. I hummed silently.

\- Don’t you think it’s time to leave my room, dear brother?- I aksed.

When he finally got the fact to his head, he blushed. Hard. Isn’t he just so adorable? When he finally went out I stripped. Now, now! Even if Channie is a male dragon, he still is A dragon. It’s sometimes confusing. Then I heard a loud POP.

\- I’ve gotten the bath ready miss Emi. Dobby is sorry that it took that long- the house elf started apologising.

\- Once someone really important to me said “Never don’t mind about a thing”- I said just to confuse poor Dobby.

What? Sehun too is important in my life. Like all of K-pop world. The good things about being in multifandom. Chuckling silently I made my way to the bathroom.

 

After the bath.

 

Ah! That was relaxing. I dressed in the most normal (for me) wizard robes. Just when I was ready I heard mighty roar form the forest. What’s happening? Quickly I made my way to the main room in the Malfoy manor. And to my suprise I saw… Viktor Krum? What the f*ck? Hmmm? I just cursed? How I missed that. Narcissa took that moment to make me say something.

\- And this is our eldest Emiliana Rosena Malfoy- she introduced me to the other family.

\- I have speculations about that eomma, but have it your way. You know better ‘cause you birthed us- I teased her.

When her face changed expression I stifled my gigglings. Krum Junior watched my every move. It’s starting to be creepy.

\- Eomma?- asked Victor’s mother.

\- De. Eomma. I may be British outside but inside I’m Korean- I informed her.- I have question, if you don’t mind answering it.

\- We don’t child- said Krum Senior.

\- Why are you here?- I turned to Narcissa.- And why Jinnie roared that loud?

\- For the first question- started Narcissa.- We are deciding about your marriage when your older. And for the second… Jinnie as you call her is going to be mother… Again…

\- So Channie will have dongsaengs?

\- What?

\- I mean… Siblings?

\- Yes.

\- So I will be an aunt?

\- Yes.

My little army is finally starting to grow. Oh, Jinnie I’m proud of you, you fire breathing overgrown lizard. Viktor started moving.

\- Who is Jinnie?- he asked.

I was baffled. He finally said something! I looked at him like he was an idiot.

\- Jinnie and Channie are my Typhoomerangs. They’re really sweet together- I answered with a little smile on my lips.

I took his arm and started to pull him with me.

\- Eomma! I and this guy are going to visit dragons! Tell Draco to not come!- I screamed.

We left the manor and went to the forest. For five minutes we were going mindlessly.

\- So… Who are you?- the prize for being the first one to say something goes to ever brilliant Emiliana Rosena Malfoy!

\- Viktor Krum- he said.- And you?

\- Emiliana Rosena Malfoy! Nice to meet cha!- my voice couldn’t sound more excited.- But you can call me Emi. Everyone but eomma calls me that. Even my father and it’s saying something.

He looked at me with blank face. What? Did you expect some pureblood mumbo-jumbo lady? If yes you can ask for Parkinson’s hand. Thinking about it now… I don’t mind about the marriage. Elder version of Viktor Krum is promising. He will be my right-hand man. Oh, the possibilities. At that moment I one more time heard Jinnie’s roar. Then I saw her silhouette.

\- Jinnie! It’s me!- I screamed.

Just then something big attacked me. My eyes saw the panic on Krum’s face.

\- Channie! Down boy!- I requested.

My vision showed me big white head with dark orange eyes. Channie’s mouth was wide open and was showing his big, sharp teeth. If I was someone else I would run for my life but I only smiled at the reptile.

\- So that’s why you visited me in manor?- I asked Channie.

For a Typhoomerang he is really smart. He nodded carefully. Then he took me in his teeth and started to fly. But it wasn’t necessary. I saw Jinnie’s tail smack Channie’s head. He carefully placed me on the ground. I faced Jinnie.

\- So beautiful! Let’s see what you have here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for your information... English isn't my first language.


	2. Chapter 2: House Elves are... Helpful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah... The beuty of having a house elf as servants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emi facts: She was a Kpop fan but she loved books more.

Jinnie’s children are beautiful. I don’t know how she managed too get pergant with someone or rather something. My question is… Why she gave me one of her younglings? Aren’t dragon mothers really fierce and overprotective? That’s what I heard, and watching Dragons: Riders of Berk, How To Train Your Dragon (both of them) and Dragons: Defenders of Berk. Torch’s mother is one though mother hen. I named him Jin the Second. Why not? And for your information mine dragon egg hasn’t hatched… What a disappointment. But we can’t cry over spilled milk. Jin the Second has his father’s coloring… I think, because I never met the dragon. Viktor and his family were finally gone. I can go to Malfoy library, for informations, obviously. So with Jin on my shoulders I went to the sacred land. Why do you ask? I must find something about Malfoys bloodline. I want to be something awesome. I was sick of Draco being a veela and elf in fanfictions. But it kinda made sense to me. And I can’t wait to go to Hogwarts. If I remember correctly, I will see Krum in my fourth year, when Goblet of Fire would take place. F*ck! I must train Draco to not be like Lucius! I totally forgot about that. Just my f*cking luck.

\- Dobby!- I screamed.

With loud POP, the house elf showed himself to me. I know, I know… Wait till Hermione will start SPEW. I shrugged. That is one thing I want to avoid. But I want to see Hermione going against Voldemort. Just imagine. Pft! It would be beautiful.

\- Dobby is at your service miss Emi- the house elf cut my thoughts.

\- Can you show me a book about mythical creatures? Preferably, that bred with Malfoys- I asked him.

His eyes lit. Did he master the eye twinkle that Dumbledore invented? Curious, curious… Now I started to sound like Ollivander. Dobby started searching and I got lost with my thoughts again. I have some questions. First is: when will I meet Snape? Or Crabbe and Goyle? And how lucky must I be, if I got engaged to one of future Quidditch stars? Finally Dobby found something.

\- Miss should read this!- he said enthusiastically.

\- Thank you, Dobby.

\- She thanked me… Miss shouldn’t…

And here it goes. I forgot how Dobby was like. But that doesn’t matter. What is important now is how I will smuggle the book to my room… I’m soooo stupid!

\- Dobby! I need you to smuggle this book to my room and hide it, so nobody will find it, arasso?

The elf only turned his head slightly to left. If he wasn’t so ugly I would fangirl about his adorableness. I sighed.

\- Do you understand?

Now he agreed. So I gave him the book and went out of library. My luck is sometimes… Ugh… Why? The first thing I bumped is no one else but my fabulous father. Nervously, I smiled at him.

\- Hii… Father… Nice to see you…- it can’t be more awkward, can it?

\- What were you doing here Emi?- don’t give me that stone face.

\- I was searching something about my heritage. I was just curious.

\- Really?

\- De!

Now he raised a brow. At me? AT ME?!

\- I mean yes, father.

\- Heritage?

\- I want to be prepared! You don’t know if I or Draco unlock some old mumbo-jumbo in our bloodline. It could be messy, like… I don’t know… Banshee? But being a banshee would be cool…

I started to murmur to myself, not noticing the small smile on Lucius face. It’s funny how my guard is coming down around the person I should avoid at all cost. But before cannon, he is just loving and doting father… Now and then I swear to not get involved with Harry Potter and his gang. Draco may be an exception ‘cause he is my little brother.

\- I think you would be a veela.

What’s with cutting my train of thoughts? Stupid people! Ha…? Veela? So it’s true!

\- Why?- I asked with innocent curiosity.

\- You’re my daughter. And you are beautiful- he told me.

\- HA?- did my voice just sound…

Lucius sighed. What do you expect form someone who never follows rules?

\- You have Malfoy and Black blood in you. I fear about your sanity someday.

\- Appa… My sanity is already nonexistent.

He looked at me. I smiled my best crazy smile. He sighed.

\- Just don’t end in Azkaban like your aunt and uncles- he informed me.

\- I may be insane, but I’m not stupid- the “enough” was left unsaid.


	3. Chapter 3: What is happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius Malfoy from daughters POV.

\- You’re a such lost cause- I said to my father.

He looked at me nervously. What happened you ask? Let me think… It all started when eomma went to Crabbe Manor. And started to spent there some time. Even DRACO started to notice something is off. But being the fabulous me, I know things that no one but Dobby knows. Maybe it is because I actualy listen to his stories. Nobody in this house respect the only thing that may be our end. I discovered that house elves are really handy in gathering information if they are treated right. I should think about having them in my little army. But back to the topic. So our lovely Narcissa was thinking how to introduce us to our new minions. Now that gave me a thought. I must discover how to make a minion hive. I want to be like the Fourth Overlord, but with minions that look like people. How would I explain things that look like evil house elves? Again, I got off topic. So my appa thought that eomma doesn’t love him. Some of idiots in Ministry suggested to brew Amortentia. Are you f*cking serious? It’s the most potent love potion on the earth! Or there could be one that I don’t know of. I smirked at him. Like “I know something you don’t” smirk.

\- You should just ask her- I told him.

He looked at me in worship. Wait… He didn’t even consider that? Oh my f*cking god. Are you kidding me? All I want now is to smack his head like in the dramas. I sighed.

\- If you’re like this, what I would have with Viktor?- I asked myself.

\- The same- Lucius answered.

I looked at like his an idiot. So every wizard is like that? No, take that back. Every PUREBLOOD wizard is like that? Omo… I just want to kill myself. Jinnie (which was on my shoulders) licked my face. I petted his scaly head and he started purring. I thought that only Toothless can do that.

\- Maybe some flowers, dinner on full moon WITHOUT werewolves?

Don’t get me wrong… He actualy did that. And it ended horribly. Don’t ask. I don’t wanna to remember.

\- But why ya asking me?- It's a really good question. Thank you brain.

\- You’re a girl- he said.

\- But I’m an eight year old.

\- A very smart eight year old.

\- Maybe a little too smart eight year old.

\- So I should ask Draco?

\- Are you out of your mind?- I nearly screamed. Then whispering I added- They said that only Blacks are insane. So Malfoys are like that too? Is world coming to an end?

\- Sooo… Will you help?

\- Do I have something to say about that?

\- No.

I sighed. If we were in my old time and life… Roses and chocolates could help.

\- I dunno… Roses and chocolates? But normal. Preferably muggle. I can do them if you grant me permission to use kitchen.

He nodded his head. After I done them he presented them to Narcissa. And they lived happily ever after. I’m kidding.


	4. Chapter 4: Wand...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emi is starting to get too OP. But maybe it's only me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP warning. OP warning. Plus some CL - Lifted.

\- I got a forty,

I got a shorty,

And I’m about to go get lifted, yeah,

Yes I’m about to go get lifted…

\- Emiliana Rosena Malfoy! What I said about singing that… thing!

I stopped and looked at Narcissa. Dark clouds started to show above me. I understand your dislike for me but I will never forgive you for insulting CL!

\- Emi… Your mother didn’t mean that- Lucius said.

I pouted. For two years I didn’t say anything for her insults. And now I’m gonna show her who is really the top female of Malfoy family.

\- I only wanted to show appa my talents. So shut up or you wont be called my mother. I guarantee you that.

That seemed to shut her up. Lucius looked at me with eyebrows that reached sky. What? I can be savage if I want. My future husband will be really unfortunate. But if I want to live as evil overlady I must avoid the main cast of HP Universe… Well considering that I’m sister of the one and only Draco f*cking Malfoy… I’m not doing a really good job. Whatever deity is watching now I’m sure he/she is laughing his/her ass off. Hmm… As evil overlady I should have a harem… With beautiful bishies… Okay… That’s only my otaku side acting up. But it isn’t bad idea actualy. Krum is the problem. From what I discovered wizard are really possessive. Especially if it’s about “their” women. I shrugged.

\- What are you thinking Emi?- asked Draco.

I swear… He’s too cute for his own good. It will get him killed, if not form Voldemort’s hands then I will do it. Because he would be threatening my throne.

\- Making a harem- I answered honestly.

I could see the blush on my father’s and Draco’s faces. Mother only sighed.

\- You’re betrothed already- she said.

\- And? You just watch as I will unlock some old mumbo-jumbo in my bloodline. Be it Malfoy or Black, I don’t care.

\- And what?

\- I read what creatures bred with Malfoys. The idea of being succubus is really appealing. Seriously.

And the talk stopped as we got to our destination. The Ollivanders Wand Shop or something like that. Oh? I didn’t mention that I’m already eleven years old? Well, I don’t care. Only me and Narcissa entered the building.

\- Oh! Miss Black, alder wood, 18 inches, dragon heartstrings?

\- Good as always Ollivander.

Why she didn't correct him? After that we started to search for my wand. When I was going to shout that it’s enough and I don’t need it something happened. From the wand escaped a mini-Channie.

\- Oh! Wonderful! I got that wand from America. It’s cherry and apple wood, fourteen inches, white river monster spine as core. Made for elegance and force. It’s said that cherry wood can produce really powerful spells and posses a rather lethal force, and apple wood only takes a wizard or witch with strong ideals and high aims. It’s also said that masters of apple wood wands will be well-loved would live a really long life. Plus apple wand’s maters have unusual ability to speak with creatures.

If I hadn’t been Malfoy AND Black I would start sweating. Yeah give me and overpowered wand. And the high aims? HOW MANY TIMES I MUST SCREAM FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND? But the part about talking with creatures… Should I start singing “You are my destiny”? I looked at my mother.

\- But why father isn’t here with me?- I asked with curiosity.

\- It’s custom for Malfoy children to buy wands with parents with the same gender- she answered effortlessly.

F*ck you and your Malfoy customs. And the two of us left the wand shop. The dark clouds started to gather above my head again. And now I remembered the “well-loved” part of apple wood wand…

\- See!- I screamed. Many wizards and witches looked at us but one glare from me and they came back to the thing that they were doing.- And before you say anything like “It’s unfitting of Malfoy lady” etc.,etc., I have something to tell you!

\- What it is Emiliana?- she said suspiciously.

\- I will have a harem with many bishies!

\- Bishies?

\- Good looking men. But coming back to the topic. Ollivander said “well-loved” and for me it is only a harem. Only then I will be well-loved.

\- Whatever you’re saying princess- oh? When father came to join us? And why Draco is blushing? Again.- So what is your wand?

\- Cherry and apple wood, fourteen inches, white river monster spine as core- I said like I was robot or some s*it like that.- Too OP for my liking.

\- OP?- I really should educate you father. It’s essential in this times… Or like twenty years from there.

\- Over powered.

\- Why?

\- You don’t want to know… Let’s just go home.

And they agreed. Sometimes I wish that they would shut up and don’t go asking unnecessary questions. But really… My wand is too OP. But I lied to Lucius. I like it. One step to being evil overlady closer. I miss Bangtan.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Hogwarst part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... The books are starting. And Emi has a new pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little of 2NE1 and 4Minute.... I will always remember you!

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy! 

Female voice boomed through the Malfoy mansion. My eyes scanned my surroundings. What did he do to enrage Narcissa so much? Then saw him being chased by my newly hatched Skrill. Okay maybe not newly because his one year old… And his relationship with my two other dragons is… It’s complicated. Remember the egg that Lucius gave me? Yeah it’s the Skrill.

\- Chen!- I tried to get his attention.

What? I can name them whatever I want. But why Chen is Chen? Well… The only Kpop idol who represents lighting that I can think of is only Chen…

\- Emi do something with him!- Draco screamed at me.

\- Chen! Come here boy!- it’s a good thing that he is small.

Chen jumped into my open arms. I started to pat him. He doesn’t really remind me of Skrill form HTTYD verse. That dragon was beautifully malicious and deadly. It was perfection in it’s own rights. Ah! I’m drifting again. Hmm? Draco… Don’t look at Chen like you want to kill him.

\- We’re not buying Emi an owl?- asked my little brother.

\- No. I have a theory that if we did that… Let’s say that Chen can be pretty brutal- said Lucius.

\- Are we going or not?- I ran out of patience.

I dropped Chen onto the floor. Oh? Did I heard a growl? He acted cute when I glared at him. Nope Mister it doesn’t work on me. I’m not taking you to Hogwarts with me. You’re a f*cking dragon. The problems you would make. Jinnie the third and Channie will keep you company. Finally Narcissa joined us and we flooed to the Peron 9 and ¾… Is flooed even a word? Nah… I don’t care… I love it! So many people here! I sighed… I didn’t even start school and I want to come back home… Come back home, can you come back home, chagaun sesang kkeute nal, beoriji malgo nae gyeoteuro. I seriously need some help. When I heard the noise of Hogwarts Express I said my goodbyes and went inside the train. When I and Draco found an empty compartment. Suddenly Pansy Parkinson attacked Draco’s arm. I tried really hard not to laugh. The sheer despise in his eyes when he looked at Pansy and helpless when he looked at me.

\- Parkinson how dare you attach yourself to my brother in my presence- I said with tone worthy of Malfoy.

She looked at me with disinterest. My anger started to rise. She started doing it when she got engaged to my dear little brother. You b*tch… I will be Lady Malfoy! And you dare to ignore me! Wait until you will be in my house on Christmas break! Then Draco wouldn’t help you!

\- You’re nothing but a spare- said Pansy.

I did a double take. I must not kill her. It would only give me more troubles. I started to hum HATE by 4Minute.

\- I don’t think like that Pansy- said Draco.- Emi is older so she has more chances to be the Malfoy’s family head. Even without that she would be Lady Malfoy and Lady Krum.

\- Lady Krum? Don’t tell me…

\- Yes. I’m engaged to one and only Viktor Krum- I informed her.

Seriously, it’s not like it’s a secret. Every pureblood knows who with who is engaged. Pansy looked pale. So Krum family has that much power? Good, good. I think that I ignored something. But I like the sound of Lady Malfoy-Krum… Wait… Lady Malfoy even if I don’t take the head of family position?

\- Draco… Please remind me why I will be Lady Malfoy even if I don’t take the position?

\- My dear sister… What did you do when mother was giving you lessons about pureblood society?

\- Well usually I ran till I was out cold. Eomma wasn’t pleased.

Draco hearing that sighed. I know, I know… But I hate sitting in one room with Narcissa more than two hours. She doesn’t understand my love for Kpop and dragons! It’s a miracle that she didn’t call anyone in ministry about Jinnie the Second, when it was only her and Channie.

\- You’re a Malfoy. Even if you get married you could have two family names in your register in ministry.

Why it suspiciously sounds like “Because you’re an Uchiha”? So Malfoys are Uchihas of Harry Potter Universe? The more you know. Suddenly we heard something about Harry Potter. Draco Looked at me and I nodded. Well… Go! It’s your time to shine in canon my little dongsaeng. When he came out of compartment I pulled out a book about Malfoy’s heritage.


	6. Chapter 6 - Welcome to Hogwarts part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with Harry not going like Emi thought it would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of Kris, Luhan, Itachi, BIG BANG and...

\- Emi! Come with me!- Draco said.

He came back that fast? I looked at him. My book was open on the page with wind elemental.Is that Crabbe and Goyle? Nice to meet you. I’m saying it in my mind because I’m a Malfoy. Saying such things out loud is not my style.

\- What do you want Draco?- I asked.

\- We are going to meet Harry Potter!

\- We?

\- You don’t want to?- d*mn his puppy eyes.

\- Okay. Just wait a second.

I hid the book and stood up. When I saw myself in window I sighed. The only thing that was different from Draco was my hair. Their were slightly curly. And I had black highlights. Suddenly Draco took my hand and we went to Harry’s compartment. And I wanted to avoid him. Scratch that. I wanted to avoid anyone who made one appearance in books/films. After few minutes he opened the compartment. I could only sigh, again.

\- So it’s true what their saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I’m Malfoy… Draco Malfoy…

Plot was triggered when Ron started to snicker. Damn you weasel… Sorry… I can’t say that… It reminds me of Itachi… And Harry of Luhan… So, we are waiting for Draco to continue.

\- Think my name’s funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand down robe? You must be a Weasley.

\- Draco- I wanted to get his attention before he speaks those horrible words. And now I can’t back off. Well… Fxxk it. Hmm… Isn’t it the title of BIG BANG’s song?

\- Ah… I forgot…- and before he said anything again I started to introduce myself.

\- Hello. I’m Emiliana Rosena Malfoy, also Draco’s twin sister. I hope we can get along. And you are?- I asked.

They watched me with wonder. Well… If I am in this scene I don’t want to be their enemy. I know that you are getting paid for being friends Harry. I don’t care if it’s only a theory. What if Harry was in my harem? Ah! The possibilities! The first one to wake up was Harry as if he heard me.

\- I’m Harry Potter. Nice to meet you- he took my hand and shook it.

I stared at Draco for a minute. Why he is staring at the protagonist like he should die? Staph it! You’re really like a puppy jealous and attention starving. I smiled and hugged him with the free arm. His cheeks started to get red.

\- I’m sorry for this little one- I said.

\- Little one?- Draco looked at me with glare.- We’re twins Emi.

\- That’s true but I’m older.

That seemed to shut him up. Success. Ron stared at me with… is it hunger? Eww… He shouldn’t be capable of it. There’s a possibility that my eyes did a joke on me. And Hermione? Yes, I see the jealousy.

\- It’s really impolite to not introduce yourselves- I informed them.

Hermione looked like a giant fish. Her mouth was opening and closing. But she recovered form that. Good.

\- I’m Hermione Granger.

\- Muggle-born?

\- Yes.

Draco snored. I squeezed him more. I know that you really like uncle Snape but it’s really unnecessary. Am I forgetting about something? Then I looked at Ron.

\- Ah!- he blushed. As I thought. Ew…- I’m Ron Weasley.

\- So… We should go Draco. It’s almost time to change to school robes.

\- But Emi!

\- It was nice to meet you Harry, Ron, Hermione! Crabbe, Goyle we’re going.

I took Draco’s hand and started to go in the direction of our compartment. When we were in I slumped on the seat. My little brother seemed upset.

\- Finally we’re done- I said and looked at Draco.- What have you done?!

His face started to get pale. I was angry. Like in really really angry. F*ck that. I’m enraged. My life is going to hell. Now I’m in the plot. I will be discovered. Before I die I’m going to kill Draco.

\- Why you were so nice to them?!- he shouted.

\- Why?! WHY?! I want to live this year peacefully. Be meeting Potter everything f*cked up! And I had to put my facade up! It’s to early!- I fumed.

\- I’m sorry…- is Draco apologizing?

I sighed for the third time in an hour. I hugged him and started to pet his hair.

\- Why you got jealous?- I asked.

\- You’re mine…

\- I won’t be forever. Remember, I will get married to Viktor.

\- You know that if something ever happened to you, you can always come for help to me.

I stared at him. Since when he is so serious? I started to laugh to ease up this awkward aura. He is really such a naive child. And he doesn’t know anything about my plans… Maybe I should take Draco into my harem too? Hmm… Ah, the possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little of fluff between Draco and Emi. Even if for me it's a little creppy. Plus finally I wrote something about Emi's looks. Well imagine female Draco but prettier and with black highlights in her platinium blonde hair. And they're curly.


	7. Chapter 7: The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! And the disclaimer is in the first chapter.

I've got to say that Hogwarts really is magnificent. For a castle. I could feel the magic booming out of it. And the lake. I'm in f**king in love... With a castle. Don't judge me. After we got on the other side of lake we heard McGonagall. 

\- First years, please go with me.

The other students started to whisper to each other. Pansy even was trying to start a conversation with Draco... I won't laugh, I won't laugh. It's not Malfoy style. Finally we went in. The Great Hall was... Avarge. Well... When you see it like a million time... It lost it's charm. Looking at the teacher longue I shivered. I don't like Dumbledore. He creeps me out. When he started talking I dozed off. What is G-Dragon's gwiyomi doing in my head? I smiled at that.

\- Emiliana Malfoy!

That woke me up. I looked up and gulped. I went up and McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on my head.

_Oh! Another Malfoy! And what we got here? A reincarnation!_

_**I hope that the theories that you can't say anything about students to Dumbles is true.** _

_Of course! Don't worry! But you have really complicated character._

_**You don't say?** _

_Like a fox. You're sneaky, but you care for your family. Maybe..._

**_Just say Slytherin._ **

Like I said she done. I got up from the chair and I went to Slytherin table. I smiled to Draco. Why I got that strange feeling? Like I was being watched. Again I totally ignored Dumbles again and got in my Wonderland. No, not today... I chuckled silently. Draco looked at me with curiosity and others with disbelief. Welcome to Slytherin... I want to watch Angry Mom again. The sweetest Noona romance on earth... 

\- Emi?- I heard.

My head turned to Draco. His eyes really are pretty.

\- What it is Draco?- I asked him.

\- Why you're not eating?

I got confused and then looked at my plate and theirs. I started to eat elegantly, waiting for the end of the meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch Weekly Idol. More specifically G-Dragon's episode. The heart attack(by AOA


	8. Chapter 8: It's not a great idea to send a letter with a Skrill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail the greatness of Emi! Btw she is a real example of being in multifandom. She loves everyone(a.k.a. she's a kpop hoe).

The days were... I was expecting something different of the teaching system here. Maybe I should gone to Japan? Teaching the Japanese and other language is in the program. Of course there were my favorite subjects like Herbology (Poison Ivy comes to my mind). I discovered that if you scratch some of the plants just the right way they are cute. Or maybe it was just my greeb thumb speaking up. And the look on Sprouts face was hilarious. Right now I was in the Great Hall doing my Potions "homework". Sitting next to me was Blaise Zabini and of course Goyle. I took him from Draco because he said that he won't leave me alone. Him or Crabbe. I choose Goyle just for the fact that his surname reminds me of gargoyles. I started to hum I Need U. Feeling the need I started to sing Spring Day quietly.

\- Heogongeul tteodoneun

jageun meonjicheoreom

jageun meonjicheoreom

nallineun nuni naramyeon

jogeum deo ppalli nege

daheul su isseul tende...

I stopped and looked at Blaise. He was sighing heavily. Like... You know... Puppy in love? Wait... Don't... Just don't...

\- Something wrong Blaise?- I asked.

Now he looked like deer caught in headlight. Where's Harry?

\- It's... You have beautiful voice Emi- he said with little link on his cheeks.

\- Ne, aratta- I know it.

\- Eh?

\- I mean... Yes, I know it.

I forgot that I'm not in Malfoy Manor so nobody but Draco is aware of my occasional korean. Like now. It turned awkward really fast. And the f**king silence. Just to end it I started humming I NEED U again.

\- Emi?- gosh! I got startled.

I looked up from my book. Sh*t... Draco really is adorable. Like Suga. When he's doing aegyo or being his normal self. A cinamon roll that could kill you. I shivered just by thinking it.

\- Isn't this Chen?- that got my attention.

Suddenly everyone heard a thunderous roar. At least half of the girls fainted. Good! Mommy is so proud of you Chennie!

\- But what is he doing here?- I asked.

The teachers started to gather in the Great Hall. Okay... If I was teacher I would be terrified. I think I need to put the jokes away. Chen finally saw me. I didn't know that Skrills grew up so fast.

\- Chen!- I said when he jumped at me.

Only now I saw the letter. I carefully took it from him and read.

_Dear Emiliana,_

_This year I want to meet you. The last time that we met was four years ago. This summer I have a present for you. I will deliver it myself. Also... I can't wait to see you again Emi._

_Yours forever,_

_Viktor Krum._

I got goosebumps. I can't wait.

\- Miss Malfoy?- I heard.

My head shot up from the letter.

\- Yes?- I asked.

\- What is it?- oh... Dear Dumbledore, you can't ask me if you want a quick answer.

\- Chen. Skrill. Known for their ability to gather thunderclouds. They get struck by said thunder and by that they have unlimited shoot. Unlike most of the dragons- I really don't want to explain but the look on their faces is worth it.

\- A dragon?

\- No sh*t Sherlock.

\- Pardon?

\- Jung Kook is known for this.

\- What are you saying.

\- BTS will be one of the most known kpop male groups with BigBang, EXO, GOT7, Super Junior, Seventeen, Monsta X and others that I can't remember right now... But ARMY is such a huge fandom.

The silence was expected. You could only hear the purr of Chen, who I started to pet when I was explaining everything. I siged and said to Chen that he should return. But how does he know that I was here? I don't think he has an owl in his genes. By the end of the day I got a detenion with professor Snape because of endangering the life of students. Like they don't do it themselves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it arata? Or not? I'm sorry for that one if it's incorrect.


	9. Chapter 9: The Chicken King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emi misses her Chicken King and Jong PDnim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder - English isn't my first language. I'm from Poland. Also: Nothing from Harry Potter, How to train your dragon, kpop and other works besides Emi, plot and my other Ocs doesn't belong to me.

\- Expeliarmus?  
\- SHINee.  
\- Shiny?  
\- Noona nomu yepo.  
\- What?  
I looked at Snape. Oi... You started it. I can't laugh. It's harder than those Don't laugh challange.  
\- It's the lyrics to Replay by SHINee. Now that reminds me of Chicken King- I said thoughtfully.   
\- And who's the chicken king?- uncle Sev asked.  
Why I don't hear the capital letters in Chicken King?  
\- Leader nim- you want information about non existent kpop(well, not yet) groups I will happily give you them.  
\- Can you explain?  
I sighed. Why everyone here is such a lost cause? But well... Here goes nothing.  
\- SHINee. A kpop boy group with five members. Leader Onew, my bias... Known as the Chicken King by me. Next is Minho the rapper and flaming charisma. The actor. And when we talk about actors there's also Key the diva. His Gucci was burnt. But that's a story for another day. We can't forget about Jong PDnim. Jonghyun is really cute sometimes. In my opinion he's the king of variety shows in SHINee. Because the king in SM Entertainment is Heechul. And last but not least there's the maknae...  
\- Mak... Maknae? What does it means?- I was interrupted by this question.   
\- Maknae means the youngest. In SHINee it's Taemin. From a little mushroom he grew into a sexy beast. And the Lucifer era... The original female looking male idol. Or the first that I saw. And there's Ren....  
I shut my mouth seeing his annoyed expression. What can I do?  
\- You're dismissed.  
At that I couldn't stop smiling. I hugged him and went to the Slytherin girl chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS is coming back with DNA!


	10. Chapter 9.5: Omake:  Eff my life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into Emi's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy with BTS comeback, school, my friends, school. And I'm going to learn the choreography of Cheer Up by Twice.

The first time my magic decided to show up was when I was five. Two years later than Draco even though we are twins. When I realised that I pouted. It was the first time I thought that this universe hates me (I think that I'm in AU... Wait... Sorry... I'm definitely in AU). The second time was when I was nine? Maybe. Me and Draco met with the peacocks. I hate them. They attacked me when they first laid their eyes on me. Also it's the same for any bird. Don't know about Buckbeak... You can't do this to me! Also the end of my life - roses a.k.a. my allergy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The so called Omake is here!


	11. Chapter 10: There's no hope for that dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By talking about dreams Emi realised something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By looking at the title now I'm reminded of two things... No More Dreams and-

I hate school. Even if they teach about magic. No. I said that wrong. I hate Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger... And when I can see Edward?! Sorry. Cedric.

\- What is your dream Miss Malfoy- professor Flitwick asked me one day.

Everybody looked at me with someting in their eyes. Hufflepuffs.

\- The real one or the dream one?- I asked in return.

\- Both- he said with a smile on his face.

Which was horrifying for me. I like goblins but not when they smile or laugh. When you see or hear that run. Run where no one is going to find you.

\- So for the real one... I haven't even considered that. Hmm... Maybe be a good wife. Who can be as badass as Nana. Or any mother of anime protaganist. I won't take crap form anyone. My future husband would ask premission from me to do anything. I want to be a beautiful valkyrie who is in charge of her house and life- I explained honestly.

That or me being something akin to Newt Scamander. Working with magical creatures is something I love...

\- And the second one?

\- I want to secretly rule over the world...- that was said absentmindedly.

\- What?!- professor Flitwick squeaked.

\- Hmm? Oh... It's not what you think it is. My ultimate goal is to be the so called Illuminati behind kpop. You know... Be the one they all anserw to.

Yah! Don't look at me like that. It's not like I'm the new Voldemort.... Now that's a funny thought. Wait... I can't be Illuminati... I forgot Seo Taiji and Boys... For the first time I hate YG... Well I still can take over the wizarding world. Draco would help me without questions.

\- Emi... I don't think they understand- you mean that you don't understand Draco.

Et tu, Brute?

\- We have to buy TV, Draco... I don't care that it won't work. I will make it work! That's my nindo!

Maybe throwing Naruto references don't work here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- JHOOOOOOOPEEE! I'm too much of an ARMY. It can't be helped. Also being in multifandom hurts. A lot especially when on TV are your fav groups but you only have three votes. Yes that's a thing. On a channel. Too much to explain and I'm lazy. Sorry for any mistakes.


	12. Chapter 11: The Hunger Games, Emi style pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title said it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now.... All I can say is fxxk the cannon. You can say that this takes place when Harry was with Voldemort. Or day before. Or day after. Or fxxk this shxt I'm out.

 

 

\- My dear colleagues! Welcome to the First annual Hogwarts Hunger Games!- I said holding a mike.

Now I know why transfiguration is so important.

\- Miss Malfoy?- fuck you Dumbledore and your eye twinkle.

\- Yes?- I smiled the most angelic smile I could muster.

\- What are hunger games?

Again without capital letters. I snored and showed them the gesture of respect from District 12. They still gave me the Look.

\- You know... More deadly version of Triwizard Championship. Where the children fight for the privilege to live. Two tributes from every house. But there's a difference. You can't kill your opponent. So no fighting to death.

Now I got more strange looks. Draco only sighed. What? Now I can scratch being like president Snow from my bucket list. It wiil be fun!

\- And where would it take place?- asked professor McGonagal.

\- Why, RoR of course- I told them all.

How I got even more doubtful looks? How?! Now it's my turn to sigh.

\- Room of Requirement. But only the tributes will come with me. I found a spell that could broadcast it in the hall. Be grateful peasants!- I said channeling my inner bratty princess.

I love confusing people! Especially when I know everything and they don't.

\- So please, every student from fourth year and higher write their name on a piece of parchment and give to me. By house and gender of course. I will then draw one girl and one boy from each house as tribute. You then have seven days to get ready. Don't worry, you won't die. Before it will happen my minions will stop that person. Hogwarts also agreed to help me. But coming back to the explanation. The area that you are in changes every year. It also helps to be a muggleborn. Magic doesn't always help- wow. I said it in one breath. I'm amazed by my own capabilities.

\- Who are your minions?- said a bratty Ravenclaw.

\- Four dragons and all of Hogwarts House Elves- what's there to tell?

\- Why not six dragons?- Draco! You always have good questions!

\- Because my cute little brother Jinnie's two children flew to make their own nest. You see, Jinnie, Jin the Second, Chanyeol and Chen are very loyal to me.

Professor Snape tried to have my attention. Super effective.

\- Yea?- oh great bat of dungeons?

\- Aren't the fourth year too young for this?- you people ask to many questions.

\- Rue was even younger when they drew her name. And she's dead. Nobody will be dead in our version. Enough said. I will wait for the papers. I want them by morning. Also the Prefects have to give them to me. Thank you, and I wiah you good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sad truth that nobody can do with me I'm two out. Also I got the Twinkle by SNSD vibes. My SM queens! Why? Oh, why?


	13. Chapter 12: The Hunger Games, Emi style. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emi explains and gets a wanna-be interwiev.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got an inspiration from sleep deprivation. Also after the end of the Hunger Games arc it will be the end of the book one.

\- Here you go- said Percy giving me the cards.

\- Thank you, Perseus- he looked at me confused.

An awkward silence was born. I keep forgetong that they don't have my "worlds" books. I blushed and smiled.

\- Sorry... You look like Perseus to me... And the fact that your name's Percy...- after that I whispered.- Fxxking Percy Jackson...

I'm glad that he just stared at me longer and went away. I sighed and gazed at Gryffindors papers.

\- Emiliana?

When I heard that I didn't dare to look back. Nobody calls me by my full name. All but Narcissa. Wait... Nobody? Ah! I got nobody, nobody but you! I clapped to the rhythm in my head.

\- Malfoy.

Now I got mad and turned around. By doing that I got the Edward himself in front of me. Since when he approached Slytherins without a good dxxm reason?

\- Yes?- I really need Coffee. I miss Jungkooks voice... And after Coffee I want Shangri-La.

\- I want to know more about the Hunger Games and the reason you want them- finally someone who understands! I nodded my head vigorously.

\- Let's meet in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes- I said and as fast as I can I run to the dungeon.

~Fifteen minutes later~

When I got to the Great Hall Cedric had a notebook. Talk about not having muggle things. I couldn't help but ask.

\- Where you got that?

My voice boomed in nearly empty room. What I can do? But the frightened look on Edwards face was priceless.

\- I got it from my... Umm... Friend- after he said that he fidgeted. Hold up dude. Don't need to be so nervous around me.

\- So what you wanted?- I may come off rude but whatever.

\- What are the original Hunger Games?- good question. Me likey.

\- The original Hunger Games strated in Panem. Don't look, you won't find it. Panem was made of Capitol, twelve distircts and the hidden thirteen. Every year every district but thirteen had to "offer"- at the word offer I did the bunnies. I like bunnies.- A girl and a boy between the ages of twelve to eighteen. They trained for a week or so, got rated by judges, had an interview. They had to appeal to the audience in Capitol so they had more chances to wins the competition. Then they got to the arena. And now everything's a fair game. But you have to be the last one standing. Every year the arena changed to give more spice for audience and difficulties for tributes. By the way tributes are the girls and boys from districts.

I looked at Cedric by the end of my explanation. He was writing furiously. When he stopped he asked the second question.

\- So we would have to fight for our lives?- I could hear the fear in his voice.

\- No! I will monitor everything. The ones who are not able to continue will be brought back for an examination by Madame Pomfrey. That way nobody will endanger his or her life.

\- Arenas would be different every year?

\- Yes that's the plan.

\- Will there be anymore differences from the original Hunger Games?

\- Yep. Because I'm a troll- at that he gave me confused look.- It will have puzzles to test the creativity of the tributes. And no, the magic or knowledge would not help in most cases so it would be a fair game for everyone.

\- What metod will you use to choose the tributes?

\- Bingo style.

\- Hmm?

\- You will see.

\- Oh, okay. How long it will take?

\- One week to get ready and one week of the game. The tributes won't get any food or water. They have to find it themselves. Also you can't bring any with you. It's to test your survival skills.

\- Would you take part in them?

\- No. Somebody has to check if everything is alright. Also in my Seventh Year I will train my little successor. That's all?

\- Yes, thank you.

\- No problem.

After my little interwiev by Edward a.k.a Cedric we went our ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yolo, yolo, yo. Where's the party at? Nowhere.


End file.
